Red Velvet Cupcakes
by Yuri-hime
Summary: Sam meets someone new...someone who makes her think of red-velvet cupcakes every time she sees her. AU


**Disclaimer** - I do not own _Sam & Cat_ or any of its characters~

**Author's Note** - Hope you all enjoy this story ^.^

**AU** _Sam & Cat_

* * *

Samantha Puckett was bored. And when she was bored she did sometimes silly, most times downright stupid things to entertain herself.

This time she chose to just do something silly. She flicked a rubber-band at a pretty, red-velvet cupcake-haired girl who was passing by the mall food court table she was sitting on.

"Heeey," the voice of the girl who's head the rubber-band had just bounced off of, was soft and Sam thought to herself totally frilly and girly.

"Whad'ya do that for?" the girl asked as she gave Sam a pouty frown. That just caused a slight smirk to pull up the corners of Sam's lips, as she hopped down from the table to saunter slowly over to the girl.

"Oh, no reason. I just felt like it. Your hair provides a big, red target after all," Sam replied, as she leaned up against one of the malls marble support beams, and looked the girl standing before her up and down slowly with her eyes.

She was very cute, Sam noticed. She was about the same age and height as Sam herself, and that cute little dimple in her cheek that appeared even as she continued pouting at Sam, made the blond-haired girl want to lightly poke her finger into it, just to see what kind of reaction she'd get.

"You're a meanie," the red-haired girl said, as she stuck her tongue out at Sam.

Sam's smirk turned into full-fledged grin, as she realized that this girl was providing more than enough entertainment, to rid her of her previous boredom.

"Are you...are you being _serious_ right now? Meanie? Who _says_ that anymore?" Sam gasped out laughing, as she doubled over to clutch her laughter-filled tummy.

The redhead stamped her foot in cute annoyance, and then turned to stomp off.

"Wait, wait," Sam exclaimed on a laughing breath, as she reached out to gently clasp the other girl's wrist. A sudden and wholly unexpected _jolt_ of tingling sensation ran through Sam's fingers, when her hand gently encircled the other girl's wrist. They both let out soft, unintentional gasps at the contact.

Sam quickly dropped the other girl's wrist and stood stock still, as she tried to figure out what just happened.

_Prolly was just a static shock attack...yeah...yeah...that's all it was...oops! She's leaving again! Can't let my entertainment get away that easily!_ Sam thought to herself, as she quickly reached out again to stop the leaving girl, though she made sure to grab onto a small part of the girl's jacket this time..._just in case._

"Yo, wait up. What's the big rush? Gotta meet some hot and hunky boyfriend here or something?" Sam asked with her trademark smirk back in place, as the redhead halted in her tracks to turn and face her.

"Umm...no...not a boyfriend...just a...a...friend. At least...I _was_ supposed to meet her here...but she texted me not too long ago to say she wasn't coming after all, because her...her boyfriend wants to hang out. So I'm...umm...not really meeting anyone right now anymore..." the girl trailed off, with the saddest puppy eyes Sam had ever seen.

Normally a look like that on someone just made Sam feel disgusted, that they could allow themselves look so weak and pathetic. But this girl standing before her...there was just _something_ within her eyes...a certain look...an emotion...that set off an answering echo of feeling in Sam's chest, and she just couldn't find it within herself to feel any form of disgust towards the girl.

"Well, umm listen...I don't...I'm not...there isn't really anyone I'm waiting on here anymore either. So ahh...if you wanted...I mean...ah fuck it. Listen, do you wanna come with me out to the skate park. There's some wicked cool boarders and skaters putting down some sweet tricks at this time of day. We could kind of...go hang out there together...or something..." Sam muttered, as she struggled with the unfamiliar feeling of being actually..._nice_...to a total stranger.

_But there's _something_ about her that just seems so...fragile. Not even I'm heartless enough to keep picking on someone like her...and she __**has**__ managed to keep my perpetual boredom away for a good while now. Hanging with her for a little bit longer would at least kill the rest of my afternoon,_ Sam thought to herself as she waited for the other girl's reply.

A bright, radiant smile quickly grew on the red-haired girl's face, and Sam was stunned at how it transformed an already cute girl, into an absolute glowing beauty.

"Sure! That sounds like it could be tons of fun! I've never actually been to the skate park before. My brother was going to take me once, but then he strapped the skates backwards to his feet...don't ask me _how_ he managed to do that...and then he ended up rolling into oncoming traffic. He was fine, but the city banned him from _ever_ putting any form of wheels on his feet again, as he caused a 10-car pile up," the radiant redhead rambled off, in almost less time than it would take most people to draw breath.

Sam could only stand, looking at the other girl in a bit of dazed awe.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, where are my manners! I completely forgot to ask your name? What's your name?" the redhead asked Sam, with a curious tilt of her head.

Sam quickly shook her head, to rid herself of her light daze as she answered, "Sam. Sam's, the name. What's yours, Red?" Sam asked cheekily, as she moved forward and slung her arm over the girl's shoulders, like they were old friends. She chose to steadfastly ignore the slight tingling _zap_ her body received, when her fingers accidentally brushed across the redhead's bare arm.

The red-haired girl let out a soft giggle, as she allowed herself to be led out of the mall, and into the bright sunlight outside.

"I have a friend who always likes to call me 'Little Red'. But that's not really my name. My name is Cat. Cat Valentine."

"Well lil miss Cat Valentine, I'm gonna keep calling ya 'Red', as I like how it sounds," Sam said with a smirking smile.

Cat let out another soft giggle, as she replied, "it's okay, I like how it sounds when you call me Red."


End file.
